


Does This Spark Joy?

by binary_bastard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Married Life, Spring Cleaning, They love each other, Volleyball Dorks in Love, domestic life, hinata's a dumbass, married kagehina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard
Summary: Shouyou takes a page out of Marie Kondo's book and ropes his husband into "spring" cleaning. The things they unearth are worth next to nothing, but the memories are priceless.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Does This Spark Joy?

**Author's Note:**

> SO!! first chapter of what is supposed to be a small fic. Honestly i think i could have done a lot better but i'm hoping to make up for that in the next chapter. enjoy!

"Does this spark joy?" The question had been fluttering around in Shouyou's mind all day. He and his husband had a rare break from their busy lives coming up, and the two planned to spend it all hidden away from the public eye at home. They were lucky, being able to own a condo younger than most, and despite often playing games on opposing teams on opposite sides of the country, they tried to keep it kempt and as tidy as possible. Keyword,  _ tried _ . So maybe they weren't the cleanest, but after all, they were twenty-four, still practically teenagers! The mess had finally caught up to them. Although they had lived in the condo for nearly a year now, having moved in just after their honeymoon, they never got around to fully unpacking. Shouyou tossed himself onto their couch after coming home from a particularly gruelling practice, wanting nothing more than to sleep in his husband's arms. Tobio would arrive shortly after, flopping down on top of his partner to suffocate him with love (and his oh so lovely sweaty practice clothes).

"Yamayama," the orange-haired spiker whined into the crook of his husband's neck.

"You do realize my name has been Hinata for a while now right?" he chortled back.

"Tobiooo," Shouyou whimpered even louder in response, inwardly smiling at the giant dork laying on top of him. "We have a problem."

The setter stiffened and quickly sat up, pulling the other's hands into his. "Are you okay?" His concern showed on his face, despite him normally struggling with body language, and Hinata smiled at him in response.

"Yes you idiot, we just need to do some spring cleaning!"

"It's the middle of winter, dumbass!" His response received a very cute (at least in Tobio's opinion) scowl.

Shouyou's grumpily pursed lips were lovingly kissed away and soon turned to excitement as their long-awaited break finally rolled around. He awoke with the sun that morning, excitedly making breakfast. Tobio found him shortly after, stumbling into the kitchen far earlier than he would have liked to wake up.

"What's going on?" he grumbled as he wrapped his arms around his husband.

"I told you! Spring cleaning!" His smile was wide as he pressed an affectionate kiss to Tobio's cheek. "Marie Kondo says we have to ask ourselves if the things we have spark joy in order to declutter."

"Shouyou we don't need to declutter."

The ginger looked back at his husband, and then over at the packed shelves lining the walls. "Mhhhh okay," he said with a loving eye roll.

"Do what you want dumbass, I'm going back to bed." Tobio softly kissed the crown of his husband's head and dragged himself back to their bedroom.

He didn't sleep for much longer, as Shouyou marched into the room with a determined look and trash bag, ready to tackle the mess, starting with their closet apparently. He flicked the lights on, and Tobio groaned. The taller man emerged from his cocoon of blankets to watch.

The spiker pulled out the first cardboard box, slicing it open with a butterknife (the very one that his husband insisted on him not using when they moved in together all those months ago), and he looked down in wonderment at the contents.

"Ohh! That's where these went!" Hinata pulled the MSYB jersey that he thought he lost out of the box. "Tobio I found my jersey."

"You mean the one you lost?" He snickered from the doorway, fresh cup of coffee in hand. Tobio took a seat on the floor next to his husband, placed his coffee next to him, and pulled another item out of the box. "Is this entire box just jerseys?" He held two black shirts with orange trim, tossing the one adorning a large white 10 to the man next to him.

Kageyama set his number 9 Karasuno jersey in his lap and softly smiled at all the memories it held. He remembered that first day in the gym, the look on Shouyou's face and the way his stomach tumbled at the thought of yet another team pushing him away, Shouyou pushing him away. He reminisced over quick attacks and blind trust in each other that ended up working out for the better. The next jersey he pulled out was even more of a surprise; the number 2 on faded blue fabric felt rough and worn under his fingers. A green one accompanied it, number 1 in bold with a captain's mark underneath. Tobio unearthed even more memories with a little falcons jersey, folded neatly on top of a coaches shirt and a wilting purple Shiratorizawa uniform proudly bearing the name Kageyama on the back.

"Shouyou..." Tears pricked in his eyes, and he looked over at his husband.

"Your mom gave it to me to surprise you with after the wedding. She knew how important Kazuyo-san was to you. I completely forgot we had that." Shouyou reached out and tentatively squeezed his husband's shoulder. He laid his head in his lap, allowing Shouyou's hands to gently work through tangles in his silky black hair. "I'm sorry. I know this is overwhelming, and digging up old memories isn't going to help. I should just stop now before-"

"These spark joy," Tobio said quietly from his spot in his husband's lap.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been very absent from AO3 recently (if any of yall have noticed). I'm working my ass off to get out of an abusive situation, so a lot of my works are remaining unfinished for the time being. I'm getting better at balancing my work and personal lives so i should be hopefully posting more soon.
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying the summer. happy (late) tanabata!!  
> Binary Bastard


End file.
